Those Saiya-jin Girls
by pepperjack
Summary: A slightly humorous story of Pan and Bra discovering that they are more than friends.


Those Saiya-jin Girls  
  
by : pepperjack  
  
This is a silly story about Pan and Bra, and they become more than friends.  
  
Disclaimer: I did not create the Dragonball series nor do I have any affiliation with the Dragonball series.  
  
warning: [lime] [non-consent] [yuri] [fantasy]  
  
I symbolize passing of time with *  
And thinking with ~  
  
* for a period of days; ** for weeks; *** for years; **** for start and end  
Pepperjack submits his fanfic, ~ I hope people give my story reviews ~.  
  
  
  
****  
  
10 years after the Buu Saga  
  
***  
  
[28th Tenkaichi Budoukai] "This can't be! Why do I have to fight Buu?  
  
"If only you didn't goof of so much..."  
  
"I'm the one to cry! I have to fight this kid!" - pointing to Pan, "I didn't come here to baby-sit!  
  
Pan sticks her tongue out at the ugly brute.  
  
"Humph!" ~ How'd she get this far? ~ "Go home to your mommy!"  
  
- couple minutes later -  
  
Ladies and gentlemen! Sorry to keep you waiting for so long! The Budoukai is about to begin! Only 12 people have been selected from 114 challengers! Mr. Satan is sponsoring the prize money again this year!"  
  
The audience cheers, "SATAN! SATAN!"  
  
"Let's start the first round! The first fight is between Pan and Kekko! Pan is only 4 years old! However she's Mr. Satan's granddaughter! Kekko was a semi-finalist last time, but was defeated by Mr. Buu. He's a powerful giant of a man at 7'6"!"  
  
The audience, "Ha ha!" "She's cute" "Don't hurt her too much!"  
  
Kekko eyes down upon Pan, "Satan's grandchild...This'll look bad. Damn."  
  
More from the crowd, "How'd she get this far?" "Did they fix the fights?"  
  
Satan peers from behind the curtains, "I hope Pan'll be o.k."  
  
Her other grandfather, her father, Bra, and the rest of the familiar "Z" faces watch from the box, "Hey, it's starting with little Pan!" "Hold back, Pan!" "Don't kill him!"  
  
"Start the fight!"  
  
Just as Kekko grumbles to himself, "Oh well...Might as well get it over with," Pan slaps his cheek, which starts Kekko cussing. Pan then jump kicks his ass right out of the ring, smacking him flat against the wall.  
  
Emergency medics huddle around the beaten oaf, and report to the announcer.  
  
"Wow!! This is...this is...He's o.k! He's still breathing! He's not dead!! Pan's won!!"  
  
Satan runs to his precious as she walks back to the waiting area, "Are you o.k, Pan? Are you hurt anywhere?" Pan smiles, "No!" Trunks interrupts, "She's fine."  
  
- couple minutes later -  
  
"Yay Pan! You got that ugly dude good!"  
  
"Yup! Bra, why'd you not fight?"  
  
"I dunno how."  
  
"I can show you."  
  
"I don wanna fight."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Don wanna mess up my good clothes."  
  
"That's why you wear dis, silly!" Pan pulls at her gi.  
  
"It's stupid looking." Pan's face contorts to a frown at Bra's remark. "Oh, not on you. On me. It looks good on you," Bra hugs her friend "Lessee the others fight!"  
  
Pan and Bra run up to their seats.  
  
- 10 and a half fights later -  
  
The audience makes their way out of the stadium, "Wow! That was intense!" "Totally worth it." "Dangerous."  
  
The Z gang exit together, "Well that was fun." "Ya; easy, but fun." "No challenge! No challenge at all!" "Oh quit whining, Vegeta" "See ya!" "Bye."  
  
"Bai bai, Bra!" The little girls smile at each other with a forced wink on their faces. "Bai, Pan"  
  
Piccolo, the remaining Sons, and Vegeta's family head their separate ways.  
  
***  
  
GT Era  
  
***  
  
[Pan's latest boyfriend has run off; scared of the power she displayed when fighting the robbers] ~ Great! Scared off another! Maybe I'm just not cut-out to have a boyfriend now... ~  
  
*  
  
[evening before take-off for the black star dragonball search; Bra's sleep over] Gohan reads in his bedroom; Videl cleans the dinner dishes.  
  
"C'mon Pan, lets watch the tape in your room." Pan beats Bra there, "Slowpoke!"  
  
"Oh, shut up." remarks Bra as she pushes Pan inside. Pan pretends to be affected and falls onto her bed. She hears the movie and flips over to watch and to play with Bra's hair.  
  
- 2 hours later; Videl and Gohan have gone to bed -  
  
"That was totally the best movie!" Bra wipes a tear away.  
  
"It was o.k."  
  
She smiles, "You just don't know a good flick when you see one."  
  
Both see what time it is and head to the shower, getting stuck in the doorway, "You go on, Pan" "No, your the guest," "Eh, it'll be quicker if we both go," "At the same time?" "We'll trade-off soap, shampoo, etc." "Hm, that'll work." Pan turns on the water and lets the temperature adjust. Bra undresses carefully, lest she ruin the expensive materials. Pan quickly sheds her clothing, then remembers to get a towel for Bra. Pan does, places it aside, and follows Bra into the shower, ~ Not being a fighter, she still has a nice figure ~.  
  
Both enter, and Pan bends down to turn on the shower. "Pan you shower is so large, someone could easily lay stretched out on the floor." "Ya, I know." Bra reaches for the soap but slips, accidentally slapping Pan's butt on the way down, "Oops," Pan pops up and gets sprayed in the face by the nozzle, falling backward just as Bra regains balance. Bra helps her up and the two klutzes begin to wash.  
  
"My hair's done, Bra, I need the soap now." "I'm not done yet ... just do my hair," "Hehe, o.k." While Pan shampoos the aquamarine hair, Bra finishes soaping, "Here," she turns to hand the soap and cloth to an occupied Pan, "Lemme finish your hair. Just lather up the washcloth for me." "Um, o.k." Bra presses the suds against Pan's skin and lathers her tummy. "Bra, hehe, what are you doing." "You said, `lather and wash me'.." "no, kinda ... yeah sure."  
  
Pan creates wild fashions with the soapy hair, as Bra draws a sudsy smiley face on Pan's tummy. Bra then tickles Pan's underarms with the soapy cloth, "Bra ha, ah ha ha ha!" Bra laughs and they trade cleaning products. Bra rinses out her hair and Pan finishes washing. As Pan reaches down to get her toes, her cheeks press up against the other saiya-jin girl's ... both let out a weak laugh, embarrassed yet ignorantly fond of the incident.  
  
Bra dries and wraps her long hair in a turban. She dresses in her translucent nightgown and sees Pan, ruffling her hair with a towel, streaking through the room to the dresser. Bra watches, ~ I wonder why all her boyfriends dump her, she's pretty hot ... oh my ... I can't believe I just thought that... ~.  
  
After Pan puts on her P.J.s (same ones as GT), both girls lay down to sleep.  
  
[Pan is in her bed, Bra on the sofa] "Bra..." "Yeah, Pan."  
  
"I'm going on the trip with them to find the dragonballs."  
  
"I thought it was just Goku, Goten, and Trunks. I heard ChiChi yell that you weren't going."  
  
"You think I'm gonna pass up an opportunity for space travel. It's gonna be so cool!"  
  
"Your strange. Just come back alive."  
  
"Ha, I will. You won't tell, will you?"  
  
~ I might as well get something out of this ~ "Teach me to fly."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I won't tell, if you promise to teach me to fly when you get back."  
  
"To fly? But hasn't Vegeta done that?"  
  
"No; I don't want to learn to fight and that's all he cares about."  
  
"O.k. sure I'll teach you."  
  
Both girls soon fall asleep.  
  
· I walk outside and someone above calls my name, "Bra," I look up and see a girl flying; she calls for me to go with her, but, "I can't..." "Come, Bra." I jump up and am suddenly in the clouds, "This is amazing!" I follow the girl in the air. I cannot see her face; only her unclothed body ahead of me. I try to catch up but I am too slow, "Help, I'm falling..." I plummet downward through layers of towel-shaped clouds, watching the bare girl drift out of view. My body flips over and the couch is getting closer and closer as I fall faster and faster... ·  
  
Bra awakens and lifts her self up, looking around at the floor, at the mirror, at Pan, "That was one freaky dream..." Bra closes her eyes and tries to go back to sleep.  
  
*  
  
[before take-off] Pan lowers her ki and looks at her parents near the controls and Vegeta and Bra on the balcony. Pan snickers at being at being able to see Bra's panties, then motions at her. She sees and watches Pan sneak to the ship, ~ I hope that girl knows what she's doing ~. The two smile and wink to each other ~. Pan boards, unseen by the others.  
  
*  
  
[sometime on the ship during the search for the black star dragonballs] Goku snoozes away after a gigantic meal. Pan sleeps in her quarters. Trunks sits at the helm checking coordinates, setting courses and other pilot duties.  
  
"Well that ought to do for now. Now to catch up on my reading, hehe." Trunks leans back in the captain's chair and pulls out a swimsuit magazine. "Oh yeah ... hehe ... she's sexy ..." ~ this babe looks like Pan ... Pan's asleep ... hmm ... NO! she's what, 14 years younger ... I can't ... just a peek ... no one will know ~. Trunks lowers his ki dramatically and flies quietly to Pan's room.  
  
- Vwoosh! - The door opens louder than expected. Trunks peers in, ~ still asleep ~. He moves toward Pan's bed; she lays on her side, eyes closed. Trunks observes, ~ So tranquil, nothing like when she's awake ... sure is cute ~. The comforter is slowly pulled down to the end of the bed, then the thinner sheet. ~ Crap, she's got a hold of it ~. He carefully slips it out of her hand and pulls it down, revealing her baggy P.J.s. Trunks unbuttons her shirt to disclose her two small breasts. The pants are untied and pulled far down, allowing Trunks to look in awe at her small, well-figured stature, ~ oh man, she's hot ... and she's my best friend's niece ... I wonder what she's dreaming about right now... ~.  
  
· "Hi Pan, can I join you?" "Sure," I reply to the long haired stranger as she pulls down the sheets... "Do you mind if I undo your pajamas?" "Um, o.k." Her slender fingers quickly open my shirt and slide my pants down...  
  
Trunks puts his hand on her thigh and rubs it up and down softly, occasionally slipping under her panties and feeling her smooth cheeks. Trunks flies up and slowly lands on the bed with his knees just far enough from Pan's waist.  
  
· She moves her hand around on my thigh, sometimes getting under my panties to my bottom. She then pulls up my shirt, with her hands brushing against my breasts...   
  
Trunks kisses Pan's forehead, then her chin, between her breasts... A noise! ~ Shit, Goku must be up ~. Trunks, as quickly and gently as he can, pulls Pan's pants back up and fastens her pajamas. He fixes the covers and kisses Pan goodnight, then zips to his room. Goku walks by Pan's quarters and sees the door open. He peeks in, seeing his sweet granddaughter asleep, ~ Sweet dreams, Pan ~, then closes the door and heads to the kitchen.  
  
· Thrice she lays her lips upon me, but too soon the angel flies off. No knowledge of where she came from, not even a name... ·  
  
*  
  
[the next night; Pan is in her room, remembering the night before] ~ That dream, that was a sexual dream ~. Pan blushes, ~ I've been taught about sex, and I've been out with boys ... why was this dream with a girl? ~. She closes her door and sits on her bed, ~ I was attracted to the girl, I know I was ... why ... ~. Pan thinks back to all her old boyfriends (who all ran off when they found out how powerful she was), ~ I see pretty faces, nothing but pretty faces ... ~. Pan undresses slowly, still thinking, ~ my friends always remark on how hot the boys I get are, and how nice their asses are ... I don't notice those things ... ~. She gets in her P.J.s and climbs into bed. ~ I don't know what these all means... ~.  
  
***  
  
Post GT  
  
***  
  
[Goku has merged with Shenlong and the witnesses arrive back at Goku's home where the others are waiting]  
  
"Where's Goku?" "Ya, is he back?"  
  
ChiChi runs off to her room; Pan, to Gohan's old room. Bulma follows ChiChi. Gohan confronts the uninformed, "Goku was... absorbed into Shenlong after the battle. He's gone..."  
  
"Oh." "..."  
  
Gohan sits down; Videl joins him.  
  
Bra walks back to where Pan is and stands at the door.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
Pan nods slightly. Bra enters and closes the door.  
  
"I know you probably feel real bad now. I would if I lost a relative I held as dear to me as Goku is to you. Goku's leaving will be hard for all of us..." Bra sits with Pan on her bed and puts an arm around her. Pan sniffs back her sadness. Tear residue remains visible on her cheeks.  
  
"It'll be o.k." Bra wipes her cheek, gives it a friendly kiss, and holds her close.  
  
- moments of silence pass -  
  
~ We'll miss you Goku... poor Pan... I hate to see her sad ~.  
  
Pan sniffs, "I'll have his gi to remember him by..." - Bra hugs her gently, "and the adventure in space."  
  
"Ya..," answers Pan.  
  
Pan remembers those times and is briefly reminded of the dream she had in space...  
  
- in the kitchen -  
  
The women start preparing a meal, for and in spite of Goku's leave.  
  
- room with the girls -  
  
[after more silence] "Bra, your the best friend I could have... Thank You."  
  
"Your mine too, Pan" Pan looks up at Bra, seeing that kind face, remembering all the good times with her, and admiring her beautiful face; the sleep-over, then the dream...~...I understand now...~  
  
"Bra,"  
  
That voice, the same one that called to her in the strange dream...  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"You are, more than a friend to me..." Pan's turns a light shade of pink.  
  
"...I love you"  
  
- stillness -  
  
"I always have, I just didn't know it. All the boys I liked, I, I saw you in them; long hair, pretty faces. And at the sleep-over... the shower... you probably think I'm sick now."  
  
Pan's talk evokes friendly memories Bra has with her; the secrets; then the sleep-over, and the bare girl in the sky. It all comes together. Pan sits with an unexplainable expression on her face; best described as one of fright, hope, and joy.  
  
"No, Pan. I don't think that... I am attracted to boys, but to be honest, I've had some, well, `more than friendly' thoughts of you also. You've always been attractive to me, but I hid my feelings `cuz I thought they were bad."  
  
Bra wears the same expression Pan started earlier.  
  
"Pan, I..." - Bra is in deep blush - "...I love you."  
  
Both look into each others eyes, their faces nearing and turned slightly, so close that their lips brush against one and another...  
  
- Those saiya-jin girls, now closer than ever before, kiss in a loving embrace -  
  
The girls have realized their love for each other and sit alone in Pan's room...  
  
"So what do we tell our parents?"  
  
"Can we tell our parents?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Vegeta will probably go nuts,"  
  
"Videl won't approve,"  
  
"I guess we have to tell them sometime..."  
  
"Do we? I think we should, wait a bit,"  
  
"Your right."  
  
They kiss quickly and walk out to the family room, "Oh girls, just in time, dinner's ready."  
Everyone settles down for a wonderful meal.  
  
*  
  
[Bra meets Pan near the grove] "You ready, Bra?"  
  
"Yes, and I came in 'more relaxed' clothes," referring to her too-small shirt and short shorts.  
  
"Close enough. O.k. follow me." Pan flies off into the forest ... Bra gets an agitated look, "PAN!!"  
  
She returns remembering that Bra can't fly, "Sorry, forgot, hehe!"  
  
"You dunce." Pan picks up Bra and zips through the forest.  
  
After slapping branches and Bra's screams to slow down, the two reach a small clearing, "Here we are!"  
  
"Finally" responds Bra as Pan sets her down. Pan begins the flying lesson:  
  
"O.k. umm well, to start : flying is the art of `buku'. It's simple ki control, so it's not too hard to do." Bra interjects, "Ya, `ki'. Trunks told me `bout that." "Good. Now try and relax and focus..." "How? I don't get this."  
  
*  
  
"That's it, your sensing it, Bra"  
  
Remarking sarcastically, "Ah. I see Pan-sama!! I feel the power oh great one!"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"But, really, I do sense it. Can I fly now?"  
  
"No, not yet. You have to be at the level where you can control your ki freely."  
  
"What?"  
  
- later -  
  
"Ha ha! Your doing it Bra!" "Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate... `huoo' "  
  
*  
  
"You've done it, Bra" "Yeah!" "And in only 3 days."  
  
"Watch out!" Bra dive bombs into Pan, sending both of them into a joint somersault in the dirt. After wrestling around a bit, both girls see how dirty they are and depart to Pan's.  
  
  
[at Pan's house] "Well, hi girls! How are you Bra?"  
  
"I'm good Son Gohan."  
  
"Dad, where's Mom?"  
  
"She's out with the other women. Why are you two so dirty?"  
  
"Pan taught me to fly and we, um, just got dirty"  
  
"Good for you. Well I'm off to work, Bye!" ~ Why'd she learn from Pan instead of Vegeta or Trunks ... ~  
  
  
[inside Pan's bathroom] The girls discard their clothing and admire each other. Bra enters and turns on the shower. Pan grabs her from behind, kissing her neck as Bra turns to face her. Bra slightly opens her lips to meet Pan's, and presses her tongue in. Pan opens and experiences her first passionate kiss. Bra pulls her closer and Pan runs her hand through the bluish hair. Bra asks permission to explore by pressing herself against her friend, "Do we want to..."  
  
"But were to young, it's not safe."  
  
"Safe sex is to prevent birth, silly. That can't happen between us."  
  
"Oh yeah. So how do we..."  
  
"...Let's just do what would feel good to us."  
  
Pan remembers her dream, then understands, and closes the shower door...  
  
*  
  
[on the phone a few days later] "Bra, did you hear!?" "No, what?"  
  
"Goten and Paris have set the marriage date!"  
  
"Wow, that's great!"  
  
"Ya. It's next month. Your family's invited and Goku gets to come also!"  
  
"That's terrific."  
  
**  
  
[day of the wedding] "Dad, Vegeta's family is here." Pan runs over to greet them, "Hey Bra! Hello Bulma, Vegeta!" "Oh, Hi Pan." Bulma and Vegeta walk on, each wondering why Pan and Bra have become so much closer lately.  
  
After a beautiful wedding, everyone heads to the banquet room for the reception, "Wonderful wedding, you look stunning Paris... Son Paris San." "Thank you." "Way to go Bro." "Hey buddy, great hookup" "Ya, thanks."  
  
"I know you to will be happy, son." "Thanks, Dad. It's great to see you again." "Hehe, you too. It's great to be back!" Goku walks around greeting old friends "Hi!" "Goku!" "Nice to see you" "Honey!!!" ChiChi runs up and gives Goku a great hug and kisses his face all over, "Sweetie your back!" "Only for the wedding ChiChi, a kind grant from Shenron." Pan spots her Granddad and jumps in his arms, "Grandpa!!! I missed you so much." "Hi, Pan. I missed you too. My you've grown into a beautiful young lady. You managed to keep hold of a boyfriend yet?" "Um, no not really..." Bra watches from afar with a smile.  
  
After spending time with Goku, Krillen comes along to reminisce with his best friend and Pan heads on.  
  
"Isn't this great Pan?"  
  
"Yes it is, but I'm hungry now. Let's eat."  
  
"O.k. Let's try and get to the cake before Roshi and Oolong."  
  
The girls get the pieces following the new couple. At a point when no one is watching, and Pan is talking, Bra shoves a piece in her mouth, "Haha!" "Mphmph..." The girls and the rest of the gang continue to have fun at the wedding.  
  
**  
  
[The Sons family are spending a day with Vegeta's at Capsule Corp.] Bra senses Pan's arrival and walks out to the balcony to meet her. They hide behind the wall for a quick kiss, then walk in. The naïve Goten watches them come in, "Did you two just kiss?"  
  
Paris looks confused at Goten, then realizes he was talking to someone else and she turns around to see a flushed Pan and Bra at the doorway.  
  
The others stop and look also. "Um, uh ... ~ it had to come sometime, now's the time ~ ...yes..." whimpers Bra. Pan nods slightly. "But your girls..." Goten continues.  
  
"We've been going out for some time..."  
  
Goten is taken aside by Paris and explained the concept of homosexuality: "Oh...but how do they" "Shh!"  
  
The others still stare at the blushing couple, while Trunks chuckles at his idiot friend; Vegeta whacks Trunks on the head, yet thinks to himself ~ Stupid Goten, just like Kakkarot. Haha ~.  
  
Bulma pipes up, "And just when you were you going to tell us!?" Bra manages a cute smile, "Um, now?"  
  
Vegeta smirks. ChiChi is in stunned and doesn't know what to think. Trunks thinks it's cool, ~ Never seen any real lesbians, and then up pops my sister ~. Gohan and Videl are in shock and sit wide-eyed, holding each other's hand. Paris returns with a still-confused Goten.  
  
Vegeta breaks the silence, "Bulma, fix me a sandwich!"  
  
"How can you think about food at a time like this!?"  
  
"Like what!?"  
  
"Our daughter has just admitted her change of sexuality and you want a sandwich!?"  
  
"So she likes another girl! Big deal. Saiya-jin women turn lesbian as often as straight humans marry."  
  
"Well I don't care what you Saiya-jins do. It's not that easily accepted here!"  
  
"Of course it's not accepted, everything is fucked up with the human race. Where's my sandwich!?"  
  
Videl is deaf to Vegeta and Bulma's argument, "Pan dear, when did this mistake happen?"  
  
"It's not a mistake mother. And it happened after Goku left."  
  
Vegeta laughs, "Hahaha! Doesn't everything happen because of Kakkarot!?"  
  
"Pan, as your father I have to tell you what I think, and ... I think this is, well, really strange..."  
  
"Agh! Woman, I'll make my own damn sandwich!" "Shut up, Vegeta!"  
  
ChiChi finally speaks, "Why don't you like boys!?"  
  
Trunks walks over and puts an arm around Bra, "Well, I'm cool with it!" In a quieter voice: "So, have you two done it yet?" Everyone who heard shouts, "Trunks!!" "Sorry, sorry..."  
  
Trunks turns back to Bra quickly "Will you kiss again so I can see?" Bra pushes him away and Trunks sits back down.  
  
Gohan and Videl talk between themselves and agree, "Well, I guess we can't try and separate you. That would be wrong."  
  
ChiChi runs over to the girls, "No it's not wrong, we can change them. Look girls!" ChiChi flips through a magazine with muscle men sporting Speedos.  
  
"No thank you ChiChi"  
  
Trunks starts laughing, Vegeta smirks. Bulma gasps, "ChiChi!! Where did you get that!?"  
  
"What do you mean where did I get it!? It was in your bathroom!"  
  
Trunks is in hysterics, Vegeta actually laughs aloud, and Bulma takes back the magazine.  
  
Vegeta yells at her while laughing, "Am I not good enough for you honey!?"  
  
[later] Bulma, Gohan, and Videl learn to accept the new relationship. Trunks and the two new couples talk. Vegeta eats his giant, messy, self-made sandwich. ChiChi sits, thumbing through the magazine.  
  
****  
  
This is a revised version of my first fanfic I thought worthy to post on the web (and the first one that I've typed).  
- Those Saiya-jin Girls - by pepperjack@space.com (e-mail me what you think). 


End file.
